i will follow you into the dark
by oceanic wings
Summary: Tu es glacé. réussit simplement à murmurer le loup-garou, fixant l'adolescent avec une certaine gêne dans le regard. Ouais. Je suis mort, quoi. grommela Stiles avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le lit de Hale. Je suis presque déçu, en fait. Je pensais que ma main allait te traverser, un truc du genre. Un peu comme Casper le fantôme.


**Bonjour mes petits loups !**

**Je vous propose aujourd'hui un One Shot**** sur le couple _Sterek_ (mon pairing préféré, et le vôtre aussi, je n'en doute pas !).**

**Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais si un jour Jeff passe par là, je suis pour qu'ils me les louent ! J'ai rarement été aussi inspirée par des personnages que par ceux de Teen Wolf.**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous préviens tout de suite, cet OS est (très) déprimant ! Inspiré par le film Ghost. Je suis en quelque sorte obnubilée par la question du deuil. C'est quelque chose que j'adore explorer dans mes fics. Peut-être parce que le deuil m'est familier. Je sais comme chaque personne a une façon différente de l'appréhender.**

**J'espère malgré tout que cet écrit vous plaira. Il contient tout de même quelques moments drôles, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer comme des madeleines tout le long. Certains d'entre vous me diront peut-être que Derek est un peu OOC, mais personnellement, c'est exactement comme ça que je le vois réagir à une telle situation.**

**A écouter en lisant (pour ceux qui aiment lire avec un fond musical, comme moi) :**

**+ I will follow you into the dark - DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE**

**+ Phantom limb - THE SHINS**

**+ I would be sad - THE AVETT BROTHERS**

**+ Little Talks - OF MONSTERS AND MEN**

* * *

**I WILL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK**

_« Si je meurs, tu meurs ? (...) Rêve, crétin. »_

* * *

- « Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, Scott. (…) Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût. »

Un brutal silence s'abattit entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. Les prunelles noisettes de Scott se voilèrent de larmes tandis que Derek restait droit comme un 'i', ne voulant pas admettre la triste vérité. L'Alpha avait les bras ballants, le cœur à bout de course.

- « C'est forcément une blague. C'est bien le genre de Stiles. » insista Hale d'une voix dure et rocailleuse.

Nouveau silence, plus glacial encore. Scott se leva d'un bond, des flammes dorées dansant déjà dans son regard brun. D'une rage dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, il plaqua l'Alpha contre le mur et lui hurla d'une voix brisée :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : Stiles est mort ?

- (…) Scott, calme-toi. »

Les deux mains de Hale se posèrent sur les épaules de Scott et immédiatement, le jeune McCall s'apaisa, son souffle reprenant un rythme plus normal, moins saccadé. Son instinct de loup l'incita à blottir son visage ruisselant de larmes dans le cou de son aîné. Il renifla. Encore. Encore une fois. Son corps tressautait sous les sanglots douloureux. Sa tête explosait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que l'eau salée coulait sur ses joues pâles. Derek aurait aimé savoir le consoler. Mais si ce que venait d'avouer Scott était vrai, rien, pas même la chaleur du corps de l'Alpha, ne pourrait anesthésier sa souffrance.

- « On ne meurt pas comme ça, Scott. C'est insensé. (…) Il allait très bien, hier.

- Son père était trop triste pour me donner des détails mais... » A nouveau, la voix de l'adolescent se brisa et il accrocha ses doigts dans la veste en cuir de Derek. « Apparemment, il a commencé à être malade dans la nuit et ce matin, il était... il était... »

Scott fut incapable de finir sa phrase. Son corps, pourtant imposant, semblait prêt à le lâcher et il manqua de se laisser glisser sur le sol comme pour agoniser à son tour. La puissance de Hale l'en empêcha, retenant l'adolescent à bout de bras. S'il y avait bien une chose que Derek pouvait faire, à défaut de pouvoir le consoler, c'était de le soutenir et de l'empêcher de se briser en mille morceaux sous ses yeux. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui semblait se briser, c'était le cœur de Derek qui se serrait dans sa poitrine. Sous la torture que lui infligeait son palpitant, l'Alpha se crispa légèrement, son teint pâlit et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il avait cette horrible impression que quelqu'un tentait d'entrer dans sa cage thoracique pour lui arracher le cœur à vif. La douleur que lui imposait la mort brutale de Stiles se faisait soudain réelle, cruelle, ardente. Comme s'il était contraint de marcher sur des braises brûlantes.

Scott s'écarta de son aîné, ressentant le besoin subit de s'éloigner de ce corps tout d'un coup devenu glacial et bien moins protecteur et rassurant qu'il ne devrait l'être. L'adolescent s'exila dans un coin de sa chambre, se laissant tomber le long du mur, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux embués se perdirent dans la contemplation de la nuit tombante à travers la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas croire un seul instant que son meilleur ami était déjà là-haut. Derek tremblait. Scott pouvait sentir sa nervosité. L'Alpha était à bout de souffle et semblait à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Là, dans cette chambre d'adolescent, anéantit par la nouvelle, Derek Hale n'avait jamais paru si humain.

Quelqu'un gratta à la porte.

- « Scott. » La voix de Mélissa se voulait rassurante, maternelle, sécurisante, mais Scott sentait déjà sa gorge s'emplir de larmes à nouveau. « Scott. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé dans ta chambre. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'il allait pouvoir sortir de cette chambre et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment Scott pouvait-il vivre à nouveau alors que le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami était prêt à être enterré ? L'adolescent utilisa les dernières forces qu'il possédait pour se relever et hurla sa rage en cognant ses poings, rapidement ensanglantés, contre le mur de sa chambre. Il avait mal. Physiquement. Mentalement. Et il ne vit pas Derek qui se sauva par la fenêtre.

L'Alpha tituba.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette nouvelle le bouleverserait à ce point. Pourtant, il trouvait à peine le courage de s'installer au volant de sa voiture. Son corps avançait, son esprit stagnait. Il ne sut même pas comment il arriva à rejoindre l'entrepôt où il avait élu domicile. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, son cerveau s'enflamma, s'anima, s'échauffa, s'irrita. Comment... ? Pourquoi... ? Stiles... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il était en plein cauchemar et allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. La disparition de Stiles ne pouvait pas être réelle. L'Alpha s'accrocha à la porte de sa chambre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Bientôt, les bras de Morphée l'entourèrent, protection ultime contre le désespoir qui rongeait ses entrailles.

La nuit fut difficile. Le lycanthrope tourna, se retourna, tourna encore, manqua plusieurs fois de tomber du lit. Le front plissé, la sueur envahissant ses tempes, tout laissait à penser que les cauchemars qui hantaient sa nuit étaient insupportables. _« Stiles... »_ murmura-t-il dans son sommeil, ses doigts enserrant soudain les draps à ses côtés. Le corps de l'Alpha se cambra tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un cri silencieux. Il aurait voulu hurler, être capable de déverser sa rage comme Scott l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. _« Je t'en supplie... »_ susurra-t-il à nouveau, son corps roulant à nouveau d'un côté à l'autre du lit. _« Reviens. »_ Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé de manière plus autoritaire, plus froide presque, contrastant avec la chaleur de ses draps qui devenaient presque irrespirable. L'Alpha bougea encore, envoyant valser les bouts de tissus dans toute la pièce. _« Stiles... »_ murmura-t-il à nouveau. Ce prénom pourchassait son esprit, se répandait dans toute son âme. Pourtant, hier encore, Derek plaquait l'adolescent contre un mur, le menaçant avec toute l'inimitié dont il était capable. Là, le corps noué de tristesse, il s'en voulait de n'avoir jamais été capable de souffler _'Je t'aime bien quand même, Stiles.'_.

Une goutte salée atteignant ses lèvres réveilla le loup-garou. Cette eau était-elle une perle de sueur ou bien une larme ? Derek ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, la gorge serrée. Il se leva difficilement, chacun de ses muscles semblant prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer. Puis, un inattendu souffle glacial parcourut sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna brusquement et il fut pris d'un sursaut en voyant quelqu'un assit sur son lit. Immédiatement, ses yeux s'enflammèrent d'un rouge intense. La personne sur le lit se releva d'un bond, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

- « Tu me vois, tu m'entends ? (…) Putain, c'est trop cool ! »

En entendant cette façon de s'exprimer si familière, les yeux de l'Alpha s'écarquillèrent et il eut un mouvement de recul. Cette apparition était le fruit de son imagination. Stiles ne pouvait pas être devant lui, avec, qui plus est, son apparence humaine habituelle. Bien vivant. Derek aurait voulu parler, mais cette hallucination était particulièrement déstabilisante.

- « Oh la vache. Je croyais qu'on était dans un trip à la Ghost, moi. Genre, j'aurais joué Patrick Swayze, t'aurais fait Demi Moore. » Derek ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux malgré la situation troublante. « On aurait fait une super poterie ensemble et puis j'aurais fini par aller m'endormir pour l'éternité. »

Et l'adolescent se mit à fredonner _Unchained Melody_, bande originale du film Ghost, en se dandinant comme un petit prince. '_Pitoyable'_ songea un instant l'Alpha bien qu'un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et que la chanson se bloqua dans ses méninges. _'I've hungered, hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time'_ murmurèrent les lèvres si réelles de Stiles. Et le cœur de l'Alpha fondit.

- « Et pour refaire le film, t'es pas censé me voir, crétin. (…) Mais attend, si tu me vois... Peut-être que les autres peuvent me voir aussi. (…) Ça serait chouette, je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à plein de monde ici. Et puis il faut que je demande à Scott d'écrire un livre en mon hommage. (…) Non, pas à Scott, il est pitoyable en rédaction. »

Derek resta les bras ballants face à ce spectre. Il rêvait. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications rationnelles quant à ce Stiles gigotant et babillant plus vrai que nature. Les lèvres entrouvertes, l'Alpha détaillait du regard l'adolescent. « Je... » commença-t-il, peu assuré. Remarquant son trouble, le visage de Stiles rayonna. Il fit quelques pas vers Derek et posa sa main sur son épaule, provoquant un brusque frisson à l'Alpha qui se détacha vivement de ce soudain contact.

- « Tu es glacé. » réussit simplement à murmurer le loup-garou, fixant l'adolescent avec une certaine gêne dans le regard.

- « Ouais. Je suis mort, quoi. » grommela Stiles. « Je suis presque déçu, en fait. Je pensais que ma main allait te traverser, un truc du genre. Un peu comme Casper le fantôme. »

- « Tu vas vraiment énumérer tous les films qui parlent de fantômes, Stiles ? »

- « Carrément. Je cherche encore comment caser Ghostbusters dans notre conversation. »

Fier de sa blague, Stiles se redressa et prit un air de bienheureux. Immédiatement, Derek se mit à fermer les yeux avec une telle force que ses tempes semblèrent prêtes à exploser. _'Je rêve... Je rêve... Je...' _Après avoir prononcé inlassablement ces deux mots, Derek ouvrit un œil et le visage lumineux de Stiles lui faisait face.

- « Je suis toujours là ! » se vanta l'adolescent avant de reprendre ses distances du corps de l'Alpha, bien que la chaleur de celui-ci semblait presque lui redonner vie.

Derek se décida à l'ignorer. La tristesse de l'annonce de la mort de l'adolescent devait le perturber plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et voilà qu'il hallucinait ! L'hallucination était d'ailleurs plus vraie que nature, ce qui ne l'aidait pas le moins du monde. L'Alpha prit rapidement ses jambes à son cou et descendit l'escalier qui menait à la pièce commune de l'entrepôt. Isaac, Erica et Boyd étaient présents et leurs mines défaites laissaient à croire qu'ils avaient aussi eu vent de la terrible nouvelle. Les yeux bleus d'Isaac étaient bien moins pétillants que d'habitude, tandis qu'Erica sanglotait sur le canapé, Boyd caressant doucement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- « Derek, ça va ? » s'empressa de demander Isaac, toujours aux petits soins pour ceux qu'il aimait.

L'Alpha grogna et immédiatement, Lahey comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Isaac se dirigea vers le canapé où les deux autres bêtas se trouvaient et s'installa avec eux. Derek en profita pour jeter un œil à chaque recoin de la pièce et constata avec soulagement que l'hallucination avait disparu. Hale s'empressa de rassembler de quoi se nourrir pour le petit déjeuner, n'ayant pas manger depuis la veille au déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table qui leur servait de table de cuisine et contempla longuement son bol vide en soupirant.

- « Hey, Derek, regarde ça ! »

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Voilà qu'il hallucinait encore. Hale sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'adolescent passer sa main à travers la tête de Isaac. Derek détourna le regard et lorsqu'il retenta un coup d'œil, Stiles était désormais assis face à lui, un grand sourire de gamin sur le visage.

- « C'était trop cool, non ? (…) Quoi que, ça veut dire que t'es le seul qui peut me voir, je crois. »

Stiles haussa les épaules, un air soudain plus austère sur le visage. Se reprenant rapidement cependant, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de commenter le menu du petit déjeuner de l'Alpha.

- « T'es le genre de gars à manger des céréales le matin ? (…) J'aurais cru que t'étais plus du style à avaler un bol de café avec un bout de pain sec. (…) C'est mignon. »

Le regard que lança Derek à Stiles fut si menaçant que l'adolescent eut du mal à déglutir. Puis, se rappelant de sa condition, il se mit à fanfaronner :

- « Mon grand méchant loup, tu peux me menacer autant que tu veux maintenant que je suis mort. Je ne peux pas risquer pire, si ? »

Le cœur du loup-garou entama une course folle au creux de sa poitrine. Cette apparition était plus vraie que nature. Déconcertante. Incompréhensible. Troublante. Et pourtant terriblement excitante. C'était comme si Stiles n'était pas mort, en fait. Derek ne pouvait pas mentir : voir Stiles gigoter devant lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, ça lui faisait tout de même un bien fou.

- « Ils ont l'air triste... » commenta Stiles en montrant les trois bêtas silencieux sur le canapé. « Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour eux. » proposa-t-il finalement.

- « Je ne suis pas l'Armée du Salut, Stiles. » grommela l'Alpha tout en continuant de prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

- « Ouais, t'as raison. (…) Consoler quelqu'un doit être au dessus de tes capacités d'Alpha, c'est certain. »

La main de Derek se crispa autour de sa cuillère et celle-ci se plia rapidement sous la pression, volant dans la pièce, faisant sursauter les trois bêtas par la même occasion. Stiles regarda la cuillère voltiger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec Derek.

- « N'empêche que je pensais vraiment mourir à cause de vos histoires de loups-garous. » Stiles soupira tandis que Derek semblait à nouveau tenter de l'ignorer comme il pouvait. « Et après avoir survécu à un Alpha psychopathe et à un Kanima, je crève à cause du méningite. C'est pitoyable. »

- « Une méningite ? » répéta machinalement le loup-garou qui osa enfin relever les yeux vers l'adolescent.

- « Ouais. Et pas une petite en plus. Quand mon père m'a emmené à l'hôpital, c'était déjà trop tard. (…) Les médecins appellent ça une méningite fulminante, apparemment. »

Encore une fois, Derek détourna le regard, sentant un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

- « Ouais, ça craint, je sais. » commenta simplement Stiles. « En plus je suis sans aucun doute bloqué entre les deux mondes. (…) Et pas avec le meilleur hôte de Beacon Hills, qui plus est. »

L'ironie de Stiles eut pour effet de blaser un peu plus le loup-garou. Cette fois, c'est le bol de céréales qui manqua de se briser sous la force et la colère de Derek. Le lycanthrope se pencha un peu et finit par murmurer avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres :

- « Tu n'es qu'une hallucination, tu n'es pas un fantôme. Je dois être encore à moitié en train de dormir. Mais quand je vais me réveiller, tu ne seras plus là, et ce sera bien mieux pour tout le monde. »

- « Ah ben merci, c'est sympa ! » se renfrogna l'adolescent, visiblement vexé par le manque de compassion et de tact de Derek. « 'Fin bref. (...) Tu penses que je peux traverser les murs ? »

Stiles se releva tandis que Derek roulait des yeux, agacé par la présence de ce mirage. L'adolescent se mit en position de coureur du cent mètres et s'élança sans crainte vers le mur. Malheureusement, le fantôme s'écrasa la tête la première contre le mur en pierre et se frotta immédiatement le crâne en gémissant de douleur.

- « Apparemment non. » constata-t-il. « Définitivement pas Casper. »

- « C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Isaac, lançant un regard inquiet à son Alpha.

C'est là que Derek réalisa. Si ses bêtas avaient entendu ce bruit alors... Alors l'hallucination n'en n'était pas une. Il regarda Stiles, allongé sur le sol suite à sa cascade. L'Alpha fut pris d'une émotion qu'il ne connaissait pas et décida de fuir à nouveau, remontant les marches quatre par quatre, abandonnant encore une fois le pauvre fantôme.

Le loup-garou pénétra rapidement dans la salle de bain, retira avec empressement chacun de ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps. Derek était en sueur et tous ses membres étaient plus tremblants qu'une feuille. Il rentra sous la douche, laissant couler de l'eau glaciale sur sa peau brûlante. Il soupira d'aise, fermant doucement les yeux, espérant que son cauchemar cesserait enfin.

Les ongles de Stiles se mirent à courir sur la porte en bois.

- « Derek... Ça va ? » osa l'adolescent d'une voix douce. Seule l'eau de la douche entrant en contact avec le corps de l'Alpha parvenait à ses oreilles.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et Derek restait silencieux, retranché dans un mutisme inquiétant aux yeux de Stiles.

- « Derek ? » insista l'hyperactif posant sa joue contre la porte alors que l'eau s'arrêtait de couler. « Derek... Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Non. » répondit enfin la voix rauque et sans appel de l'Alpha.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda naïvement l'adolescent tandis que Derek s'était mis à ricaner à cette question.

- « Ce qu'il se passe ? (…) Tu es mort, Stiles, voilà ce qu'il se passe. »

Stiles se laissa glisser le long de la porte et put sentir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Il était mort. Oui, il était mort. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, dans le monde des vivants, à se conduire comme l'imbécile qu'il avait toujours été ? L'adolescent posa sa main sur la porte et eut comme l'impression de pouvoir sentir chaque battement du cœur de Hale.

- « Ça te rend triste ? »

La voix de Stiles était beaucoup moins joueuse désormais et beaucoup plus sage. Il entendit Derek glisser à son tour contre la porte. L'Alpha, dont le corps nu ruisselait d'eau glacée, se mit à frissonner. Il se mordit férocement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Il trouva tout de même le courage de répondre à la curiosité de Stiles :

- « On t'enterre dans quelques heures, Stiles. Que veux-tu que je ressentes ? (…) Je ne suis pas un animal, tu sais. »

Stiles put reconnaître le reproche dans la voix de son interlocuteur et soupira, ne sachant que répondre à ce témoignage criant de désespoir.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un animal, Derek. (…) Je... »

La voix de Stiles se brisa et l'adolescent se releva péniblement, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre du lycanthrope. Le fantôme s'affala sur le lit et cacha son visage à l'intérieur d'un oreiller, se délectant un instant de l'odeur musquée de Derek. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fermé les yeux aux urgences, il prenait conscience de son état. Il n'était plus qu'un cadavre prêt à être mis en terre. Pourtant, ici, dans cette chambre, il se sentait vivant. Certes, sa peau était plus gelée qu'un million de glaçons et son pouls ne résonnait plus au creux de ses tempes. Mais il n'était ni au paradis, ni en enfer. Il était juste dans cette chambre, marchant, rigolant, chantant comme un vivant. Le contact de cet oreiller sur son visage était réel, Stiles en était persuadé.

Lorsque Derek sortit enfin de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un smoking noir contrastant avec son teint bien trop pâle, Stiles avait à nouveau disparu. Seul Isaac trônait dans un coin de la chambre, les mains enfoncées dans son costume aussi noir que celui de son Alpha. Derek lui lança un léger signe de tête, cherchant toujours Stiles des yeux. Son cœur se serra en constatant qu'il n'était plus là.

- « Je suis désolé d'insister Derek mais... Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta Isaac d'une voix douce mais légèrement bégayante. « On t'a entendu parler tout seul ce matin et... cette nuit aussi. » Derek restait impassible bien que Lahey commençait vraiment à devenir envahissant. « Tu sais, on peut comprendre, Erica, Boyd et moi. Tout le monde aime Stiles et... »

- « Aimait. » rectifia Derek d'une voix si froide et antipathique qu'Isaac eut un léger mouvement de recul. « Tout le monde aimait Stiles. » insista-t-il tout en saisissant les clés de sa Camaro. « Allez, dépêchons-nous, on va être en retard. »

La dernière phrase, prononcée avec plus de douceur, incita Isaac à poser une main sur l'épaule de Derek lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Pour simple remerciement, l'Alpha fit un nouveau signe de tête et posa une main protectrice dans le dos de Lahey pour l'encourager à descendre l'escalier.

Choisir sa place lors d'un enterrement était toujours quelque chose de délicat. A gauche, à droite, devant, derrière. Autant de possibilités régies par des règles de bienséance trop compliquées. Erica, Boyd et Isaac s'installèrent au milieu des chaises blanches, ne sachant pas réellement combien ils étaient proches de Stiles. Quant à Derek, il décida de rester en retrait, debout près d'une tombe, là où personne ne le verrait. Le parc du cimetière se remplit rapidement et le cœur du loup-garou se serra un peu plus à chaque personne foulant l'herbe verte.

Le Sheriff était à droite, accueillant déjà les condoléances avec une force et une vaillance sans pareille. De toute l'assemblée, il devait être celui qui souffrait le plus et celui qui le montrait le moins. Cette vision fit détourner le regard de Derek, qui posa ses prunelles azures sur Scott qui arriva en compagnie de sa mère et d'Allison. L'adolescent regardait le sol avec fermeté, serrant durement la main de sa petite amie. Lydia fit bientôt son apparition en compagnie de Jackson. La belle blonde vénitienne s'accrochait au bras du co-capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse, tenant de son autre main un mouchoir blanc près de son nez délicatement poudré.

Les autres suivirent bientôt. Danny, M. Harris, Coach Finstock, Deaton... Tout le monde était là et bien plus encore. Derek était bien incapable de mettre un nom sur le visage de la moitié des personnes présentes.

Et la cérémonie commença. A vous en crever le cœur.

Derek garda les yeux baissés une bonne partie de la messe, ne supportant pas la vision de ce portrait géant et souriant de l'adolescent près du cercueil. Malheureusement, la musique choisie n'aidait pas à camoufler son émotion. Le comble fut sans doute lorsque Scott, tremblant comme une feuille, vint lire quelques mots sur son frère de cœur. Les ongles de l'Alpha se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Comme si la douleur physique était bien plus supportable que la douleur du cœur.

- « Je t'avais dit que Scott était nul en rédaction. (…) Écoute ça ! Il y a quasiment une faute de grammaire à chaque phrase ! (…) Qui pourrait être ému par ça, franchement ! »

L'Alpha, les yeux humides, tourna vivement la tête et put voir un Stiles ricanant qui regardait son meilleur ami faire son speech. Leurs regards se croisèrent finalement et l'adolescent put remarquer l'émotion de Hale.

- « Wo. » commença l'hyperactif, soudain troublé. « S'il y a bien une personne que je ne pensais pas voir pleurer à mon enterrement, c'est bien toi. »

- « Je ne pleure pas. » s'empressa de rectifier l'Alpha, se passant brièvement la main sur les joues.

- « Non, bien entendu. (...) C'est le vent. »

Bien sûr, Stiles ironisait. Il venait cependant de prononcer cette phrase avec une douceur rare, si bien qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek. Si le cœur de Stiles avait toujours été capable de pulsations, celui-ci aurait sans aucun doute battu à tout rompre. Le sourire que lui offrait l'Alpha était divin. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel enchantement sur les lèvres rosées de Derek Hale.

- « Je peux savoir qui a choisi cette chanson ? (…) C'est déprimant. » constata Stiles alors que les premières notes de _I will follow you into the dark_ de _Death Cab For Cutie_ résonnait déjà dans le parc. « J'adore cette chanson, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai toujours dit que je voulais être enterré sur la marche impériale de Star Wars. (…) Merde alors. »

- « Stiles... » souffla Derek.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tais-toi. » répondit la voix tremblante de l'Alpha.

Instantanément, Stiles s'approcha de Derek, attrapant sa main au passage. Le lycanthrope frissonna à ce contact glacé et pourtant si agréable. Inconsciemment sans doute, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'adolescent. Le fantôme sentit son corps se réchauffer et ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement lorsque les croque-morts s'emparèrent des poignées du corbillard. Et si... Et si lors de la mise en terre, il disparaissait pour de bon ? Et si c'était ça, la mort ? Disparaître à jamais sous une couche de terreau bien trop épaisse.

- « J'aurais du demander à me faire brûler, putain. » se renfrogna l'adolescent.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek lâcha brutalement sa main que Stiles comprit sa maladresse. Ce n'était pas très malin de parler d'incinération devant un type qui avait perdu sa famille dans un incendie.

- « Derek, je ne voulais pas dire ça. » tenta de se rattraper l'hyperactif alors que l'Alpha semblait déjà faire quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. « Derek ! » insista-t-il.

- « Ton père, Stiles ! »

Le loup-garou s'était mis à courir vers le cortège qui se dirigeait vers l'emplacement de la future tombe de l'adolescent. Le Sheriff semblait mal en point, courbé comme s'il allait tomber sous le coup de la tristesse. Derek ne réfléchit pas un seul instant et passa son bras autour de la taille du père de Stiles pour l'aider à se redresser et à continuer cette marche silencieuse avec dignité. Les yeux gris du Sheriff remercièrent Derek et les deux hommes avancèrent religieusement sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes.

Le cercueil disparut complètement sous les poignées de terre et Derek put sentir la main du Sheriff s'accrocher dans son dos. A nouveau, une foule de personnes vint présenter ses condoléances au père de Stiles. L'Alpha se sentit de trop, retira doucement son bras protecteur de la taille du Sheriff et sans un mot, il quitta le parc.

- « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

En entendant la voix familière, Derek se retourna et soupira :

- « De quoi, Stiles ? »

- « Aider mon père. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

- « T'aurais préféré que je le laisse s'effondrer devant tout le monde ? (…) Il méritait mon soutien, c'est tout. »

Face à la voix froide de l'Alpha, Stiles baissa les yeux, murmurant un quasi-imperceptible _'merci'_. Et Derek poursuivit son chemin, sans prêter attention à l'adolescent.

- « Derek, attends moi ! » persista Stiles en courant derrière le loup-garou. « Tu ne comptes pas rentrer chez toi à pied, tout de même ? On ne peut pas prendre la Camaro, plutôt ? Erica, Boyd et Isaac sauront se débrouiller, non ? »

Les poings du lycanthrope se serrèrent. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. C'était comme si ce fantôme s'amusait à lui rappeler à quel point l'absence de Stiles allait être cruelle. Car oui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, Derek appréhendait plus que tout au monde le moment où cette hallucination disparaîtrait pour de bon.

- « Si tu es mort, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles aux basques ? » s'emporta l'Alpha en s'approchant dangereusement de l'adolescent. « Tout le monde pleure ta mort, tout le monde va faire son deuil. (…) Sauf moi. Parce que tu es là, à me hanter. »

Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien plus vexé qu'il aurait du par les paroles sèches de Derek.

- « Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Je devrais être entrain de coller aux basques de Lydia, pas aux tiennes. »

- « Alors vas-y, Stiles. Va la rejoindre et laisse-moi tranquille. »

- « Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Derek ! Je suis coincé avec toi. (…) Et crois-moi, je comprends vraiment la définition du mot enfer, maintenant. »

La mâchoire du lycanthrope se serra et il souffla longuement, fermant les yeux quelques instants. Stiles en profita pour s'approcher de lui et poser une main gelée sur sa joue. L'adolescent ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il venait d'avoir un geste aussi tendre envers Derek, surtout après avoir tenu des paroles aussi dures. Il savait juste que toucher le loup-garou lui réchauffait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression de vivre à nouveau.

- « Tu vas dire que je regardes trop de films, mais... Si je suis coincé avec toi, il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ? »

Derek resta silencieux, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. A ses yeux, ce contact paraissait bien plus réel que tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. Il posa sa main sur celle de l'adolescent et resta de longues secondes les yeux fermés à profiter de ce doux moment.

- « Et si... » commença Stiles, peu assuré. « Et si c'était toi qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir, Derek ? »

Les pupilles bleues de Hale réapparurent et se posèrent sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son hallucination. Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et déglutit difficilement.

- « Pourquoi je serais celui qui te retient ici ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

A son tour, Stiles retira sa main de la joue rugueuse de l'Alpha, s'apprêta à répondre mais se fit couper dans son élan par la voix de Scott.

- « Derek ? (…) Tu fais quoi au milieu de la route à parler tout seul ? »

La voix de McCall était abîmée, signe qu'il avait bien trop pleuré. Derek lança un regard à Stiles qui lui fit toutes sortes de signes plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

- « Tu sais, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas mieux que nous. (…) On va tous aller boire un café chez moi pour... (…) Enfin, si tu veux venir avec nous, tu es le bienvenue, tu sais. »

Bien sûr que Derek allait refuser une telle invitation. Il avait toujours été seul, avec sa rancœur, avec sa tristesse, cela n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Cependant, il sentit une main dans son dos le pousser très légèrement vers Scott. _'Vas-y.' _souffla Stiles à l'oreille de Derek. La pression de la main sur son dos se fit plus vive, arrachant quelques frissons à l'Alpha. _'Pour moi.' _insista l'adolescent en accrochant ses doigts à la veste de smoking du loup-garou.

- « Je ne peux pas. » maugréa Derek.

- « Oh. D'accord. (…) C'est dommage. On... On aurait voulu que tu sois là. » bredouilla Scott dont la déception se lisait sur le visage.

Scott et Derek n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde mais l'Alpha se sentit coupable de le laisser rejoindre les autres seul. Un instant, il fut tenter de le suivre. Pourtant, ses pieds ne semblaient pas capables d'avancer et de s'éloigner de Stiles qui se tenait toujours dans son dos. Lorsque Scott disparut de son champ de vision, les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent et il souffla longuement comme pour calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans son crâne.

- « Rentrons. » susurra simplement Stiles.

Derek venait de comprendre. Stiles avait raison. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Quelques jours passèrent.

Et Derek était le seul à ne pas ressentir ce manque ardent et violent au creux de sa poitrine. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, partout où il allait, Stiles le suivait. Si la situation plaisait sans aucun doute à Derek, elle commençait à peser sur les frêles épaules de l'adolescent décédé. Un après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient allongés côté à côte sur le lit de l'Alpha, Stiles prit la parole avec fermeté.

- « Il faut que je parte, maintenant. »

- « D'accord. » répondit simplement Derek, qui ne semblait pas comprendre la définition du mot 'partir'. « Tu vas encore cacher les bouteilles de whisky de ton père ou bien tu vas faire les devoirs de McCall à sa place ? Tu sais, ils vont finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose. »

- « Non. Tu ne comprends pas, Derek. Il faut que je parte. Pour de bon. »

- « Oh. »

Derek se redressa et se mit à genoux sur son lit. Soudain devenu très pâle, l'Alpha secoua la tête. Bientôt, Stiles se mit dans la même position et attrapa vivement la main de Derek pour la poser contre son torse.

- « Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda brutalement l'adolescent. « Moi non plus. Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien qui bat là-dedans. (…) Tu as beau me dire le contraire, je sais que tu es celui qui me retient ici. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Pourtant, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de t'accrocher à moi comme tu le fais. (…) Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais... Arrête. Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. »

Les doigts de Derek se replièrent sur le tissu du tee-shirt, arrachant un soupir de satisfaction à l'adolescent. Au sens propre comme au figuré, le loup-garou s'accrochait à lui. Derek tira sur le vêtement et força Stiles à s'approcher. Le nez du lycanthrope se nicha dans le cou offert du lycéen.

- « Tu me sembles si réel. (…) Je reconnais jusqu'à ton odeur. Tu as toujours eu cette odeur d'oranges confites à la cannelle. Ma mère en faisait toujours, pour Noël. » confia-t-il avant de passer ses doigts sur la carotide inactive de Stiles et de caresser la joue de l'adolescent avec la sienne. « Et quand je te touche... Oui, tu es glacé. Mais jamais une peau ne m'a paru aussi réelle la tienne. »

Stiles sentit une chaleur inconnue envahir son corps, réchauffer la moindre parcelle de sa peau, comme si le sang s'était remis à couler dans ses veines.

- « Comment je pourrais laisser ça partir ? »

Le front du loup-garou se posa dans le cou de Stiles, laissant celui-ci médusé. L'adolescent ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ces confidences. Alors, il entoura Derek de ses bras et celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne désire briser cette proximité des plus agréables.

- « Tu sais, dans le film Ghost, Patrick Swayze finit par s'en aller pour de bon. Demi Moore ne le retient pas. » tenta Stiles avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Derek s'agita entre ses bras, prouvant son désaccord.

- « Je ne peux pas, Stiles. »

L'une des mains de l'adolescent se posa dans les cheveux en bataille du lycanthrope et il caressa doucement sa nuque avant de confier à son tour :

- « Je ne sais pas par quelle magie je peux être près de toi. Je ne sais pas comment je peux parler, marcher, rire. Tu l'as senti toi même, mon sang a cessé de couler, mon cœur ne bat plus. Alors comment ? C'est surnaturel, tout ça. (…) Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à chaque pas que je fais, je souffre un peu plus. Tu connais cette brûlure après avoir plongé ta main dans une bassine d'eau glacée ? J'endure ça. Tout le temps. »

- « Mais mon toucher t'apaise, je le ressens. » constata Derek en glissant ses doigts le long de la nuque de l'adolescent.

- « Tu me réchauffes. » précisa Stiles ce qui eut pour effet que l'Alpha se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. « Mais dès que tu t'éloignes, les brûlures reviennent et c'est de plus en plus insoutenable, Derek. (…) Tu vois, au début je riais de cette situation. Tu me connais. Avoir l'occasion de t'enquiquiner encore un peu, je ne pouvais pas rêver de mieux. Pourtant, plus les heures passent, plus je ne demande qu'à ce que ça s'arrête. »

Derek releva la tête et planta son regard froid dans celui de l'adolescent. Leur nez se frôlaient presque, leurs souffles s'entremêlaient doucement dans l'air.

- « Tu as envie de partir ? »

Stiles sentit une vive douleur dans son torse et se crispa à cause de celle-ci, ne comprenant pas d'où elle venait.

- « Non. » confia-t-il, le regard vitreux. « Mais j'en ai besoin. Et toi aussi. » ajouta l'adolescent en posant cette fois ses mains sur les épaules de Derek dont le regard venait de s'adoucir.

- « Mais je ne sais pas comment faire... (...) Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour te laisser partir. »

Les yeux bleus de Derek se retrouvèrent envahis de larmes et il détourna le regard, ne voulant pas pleurer devant Stiles. Pourtant, cette situation rendait le loup-garou particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ce fantôme faisait exploser tous ses sentiments au grand jour. Ces sentiments qu'il avait enfouit au plus profond de lui-même et dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Le cœur du lycanthrope cognait comme un dingue contre son torse, ne demandant qu'à se faire la malle.

- « J'aurais pu être coincé avec Scott ou avec mon père. Mais non, je suis coincé avec toi. Ça doit vouloir dire qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on n'a pas fait, que l'on ne s'est pas dit de mon... »

La voix de Stiles se brisa. La situation le dépassait de plus en plus.

- « … de mon vivant. » réussit-il à terminer.

Derek se releva brutalement, délaissant le corps réchauffé de Stiles. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre et il ne contrôla même plus les larmes qui coulaient désormais en cascade sur ses joues pâles. Jamais Derek n'avait pleuré ainsi en public. Il était pudique, trop fier, gêné de montrer ses sentiments. Pourtant, face à Stiles, il livra sa facette la plus secrète. A son tour, l'adolescent se leva et chercha à se rapprocher du corps fiévreux du loup-garou. Celui-ci refusa le moindre contact, au grand regret de l'hyperactif.

- « Derek... » Le loup-garou continuait de faire les cent pas sans prêter attention à l'adolescent maigrichon qui tentait de se faire remarquer. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant. »

La voix de Stiles s'était montré plus froide, presque plus autoritaire, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper la marche frénétique du lycanthrope. Derek fronça les sourcils et attrapa les poignets de l'adolescent avec force, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. _'Derek...' _supplia-t-il d'une voix éreintée.

- « Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? (…) Je vais me livrer et dans la seconde qui suit tu vas t'envoler au paradis ? C'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses, moi. » gronda le loup-garou, un air bourru sur le visage.

- « Ouais, sans doute. Ou en enfer peut-être. J'ai fait des choses que Dieu ne pardonne pas. J'ai volé. Je me suis masturbé. Je suis bisexuel. Et je n'ai jamais été me confesser. » blagua l'adolescent pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- « Mais comment tu peux en rire, Stiles ? (…) Tu es mort. Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans. »

- « Oh, tu sais. Même la mort n'arrivera pas à me changer. Hyperactif et sarcastique un jour, hyperactif et sarcastique pour l'éternité. »

La pression sur les poignets de Stiles se relâcha un peu et il se retrouva projeté contre le torse de Derek qui vint l'entourer de ses bras puissants. A nouveau, leur étreinte dura un long moment. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter le corps accueillant de l'autre. Ils avaient attendu ce moment pendant des mois sans même le savoir. Voilà qu'ils en prenaient conscience maintenant qu'il était trop tard.

Derek quitta et s'éloigna à nouveau de ce corps qu'il désirait tant garder prêt de lui. Pour toujours. A jamais.

- « Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi, Stiles. » Les prunelles azures voguèrent à la contemplation du sol. Les mains soudainement moites, Derek frotta ses paumes contre son jean et soupira longuement. « Pas toi. » insista-t-il.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Derek avait toujours eu à faire face au deuil. Il n'avait pas passé une seule étape de sa vie sans devoir se reconstruire à nouveau après la perte d'un être cher. Alors aujourd'hui, tandis qu'il devait laisser Stiles partir, il se sentait exténué. C'était la perte de trop. Celle qui allait finir par l'achever. Derek Hale avait toujours eu l'impression d'être fort. Face à cet adolescent hyperactif, il laissait tomber chacune des barrières qu'il avait construites autour de son cœur. Et Stiles franchissait chacune d'entre elle sans se retourner.

Les yeux du fantôme s'embuèrent de larmes. Ses poings glacés se fermèrent sur eux-mêmes et il eut envie d'hurler. Tout cela était bien trop injuste. Maintenant que Derek lui montrait de l'affection, il était contraint de s'en aller pour son dernier voyage.

- « J'ai que dix-sept ans, bordel. On ne peut pas mourir à dix-sept ans. (…) Je... Je ne suis pas prêt. » avoua-t-il, une boule de larmes nouée dans sa gorge.

Derek fit un pas vers lui et passa sa main sur la joue cireuse et glacée de l'adolescent, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient.

- « On n'est pas censés mourir à mon âge. » insista-t-il. « Je suis censé devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Crosse. Rendre fier mon père en ramenant des supers notes de l'école. Offrir mon premier baiser, ma première fois. Voilà ce qu'un jeune de dix-sept ans est censé faire. Pas mourir. » ajouta-t-il en tentant de sourire comme il pouvait.

Le cœur de Derek lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Malgré le soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur, la pièce semblait bercée par une ambiance sombre et maussade.

- « Alors, crois-moi, c'est dur pour moi aussi de devoir partir. Mais il le faut. » insista l'adolescent. « Libère-moi, Derek... » supplia-t-il à demi-voix.

La sensualité qui se dégagea de la dernière réplique prononcée par Stiles éveilla le loup qui sommeillait en Derek. Tout son corps vibra lorsque ces trois mots suppliants arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le lycanthrope poussa Stiles contre le mur de sa chambre et colla son corps imposant contre celui de l'adolescent.

- « J'ai tellement peur de faire ça. (…) Je ne veux t'embrasser et ensuite te voir t'évaporer et ne devenir qu'un souvenir. »

Comme simple réponse aux doutes de Derek, Stiles ferma doucement les yeux et sa langue humecta ses lèvres qui reprenaient doucement une teinte rosée. Derek ne résista plus bien longtemps. Il emprisonna les lèvres soumises de l'adolescent, leur offrant leur premier et dernier baiser. Le loup-garou n'eut pas un seul instant l'impression d'embrasser un songe, un fantasme. Il embrassait Stiles. Pas son spectre. Derek enroulait ses doigts autour de la nuque de Stiles, caressait chaque parcelle de peau du bout des doigts. Cela n'avait rien de chimérique. Leurs langues qui s'apprivoisaient désormais ne pouvaient pas être plus réelles. Elles étaient le fruit de leur désir bien trop longtemps camouflé par leurs egos surdimensionnés. L'une des mains de Stiles, plus aventureuse, passa sous le tee-shirt du loup-garou, profitant de sa peau brûlante, avide de nouvelles sensations. L'un comme l'autre en auraient voulu plus, beaucoup plus. Et malheureusement, le temps leur manquait. A contre cœur, leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent, mais leurs souffles restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre de longues minutes alors que leurs fronts se collèrent. Stiles laissa ses lèvres se balader sur l'une des tempes de Derek, puis elles glissèrent sur sa joue, puis sur son cou. La bouche de l'adolescent s'entrouvrit et il se mit à sucer doucement la peau du lycanthrope. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres, la peau de Derek avait déjà rougie sous l'assaut de Stiles.

- « Un souvenir... » murmura l'adolescent qui força le loup-garou à se blottir de nouveau contre lui.

Stiles adorait sentir le cœur de Derek palpiter contre son torse. Il avait l'impression que la vie reprenait, que tout cela n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar. A nouveau, Derek fut incapable de retenir les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à s'échapper. Secoué par quelques violents sanglots, le loup-garou s'en voulait d'agir ainsi.

- « Tu sais, c'est pas mon genre de pleurer comme ça. »

Stiles passa ses mains dans les cheveux du lycanthrope pour tenter de l'apaiser. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Derek pour avouer enfin la chose qui le tourmentait depuis le premier jour où il avait rencontré l'adolescent hyperactif dans la forêt de Beacon Hills.

- « Je t'aime. »

A la façon dont le loup-garou s'était exprimé, Stiles comprit que ces quelques mots, Derek ne les avait jamais prononcé auparavant. A nouveau, une douleur aiguë lui martela le torse et il serra encore un peu plus fort l'Alpha contre lui. Et l'âme de Stiles se sentit en parfaite sécurité dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

- « Moi aussi, Derek. (…) Putain, bien sûr que je t'aime aussi. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, à tes côtés. Plus tu m'agaçais, plus je voulais te sentir près de moi. Et tu sais... (…) Je n'ai jamais douté un seul instant que tu ressentais la même chose pour moi. On avait notre propre façon de se montrer qu'on s'aimait. Il suffisait que tu me plaques contre un mur pour que je comprenne tout le désir que tu avais à mon égard. (…) Alors même si on était trop fiers pour se l'avouer à haute voix, je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur toi. »

Derek embrassa le cou de l'adolescent avec envie. A nouveau, la peau glacée de Stiles le fit frissonner.

- « Il faut que tu partes. » conclut simplement le loup-garou en s'éloignant du corps de Stiles.

L'hyperactif se contenta d'un sourire triste et d'un hochement de tête.

- « Scott m'a envoyé un message ce matin pour savoir si je voulais les rejoindre chez Allison. Erica, Boyd et Isaac doivent déjà y être. Je pense que je vais y aller. »

Stiles soupira longuement, mais hocha à nouveau la tête.

Et ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée d'Allison. Derek n'avait pas quitté la main glacée de celui qu'il aimait. Chaque pas qu'ils avaient fait avait été un peu plus dur à supporter. La mâchoire crispée, Derek avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

- « Sonne. » l'encouragea Stiles, un sourire aux lèvres, lâchant sa main et montrant du doigt la sonnette des Argent.

Un instant, Derek crut que ce serait au dessus de ses forces. Il venait de goûter un bout de paradis. Comment pouvait-il le laisser filer maintenant ? Pourtant, en voyant les lèvres à nouveau violettes de l'adolescent, Derek comprit qu'il était temps de laisser Stiles s'en aller. Ils avaient joué avec l'au-delà. L'au-delà finirait toujours par les rattraper. L'index de Derek appuya sur la sonnette et bien rapidement, Scott vint lui ouvrir. En apercevant l'Alpha, le visage du meilleur ami de Stiles rayonna.

- « Derek ! Je suis vraiment content que tu te joignes à nous. »

Le loup-garou tenta un sourire légèrement grimaçant et s'apprêta à pénétrer dans la maison.

- « Derek... »

Le lycanthrope se retourna et aperçut le visage souriant de Stiles. Scott tapota un peu l'épaule de Derek, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce dernier regardait dans le vide.

- « Tu vas sans doute trouver ça très niais et ridicule mais... J'ai compris comment tu pouvais me faire ressentir autant de choses alors que mon cœur ne bat plus. (…) C'est faux, tout ce qu'on dit. On n'aime pas avec le cœur, on aime avec l'âme. »

Derek serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de craquer à nouveau. Le regard qu'il lançait à Stiles était empli d'un amour déjà orphelin.

- « Et puis, tu sais, on va se revoir, là-haut. (…) Mais bon, le plus tard possible serait le mieux. Tu as encore plein de choses à vivre, tu sais ? (…) Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ton sourwolf. T'es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu souris. Quoi que, c'est ta moue boudeuse qui m'a séduit. (…) Enfin bref, fais ce que tu veux Hale. Mais vis. Vis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La main de Scott sur l'épaule de Derek se fit plus pressante et sans doute plus inquiète pour l'Alpha.

- « Vas-y avant que McCall appelle le Samu ! »

Derek se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lança un dernier regard à Stiles, avant de se retourner pour de bon et de pénétrer dans la maison.

- « Je peux savoir qui t'as fait cet énorme suçon ? » demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Certainement pas. » répondit Derek, d'une voix malicieuse.

La porte se referma.

Stiles se mit à sourire.

Le laisser partir était sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour que Derek ne lui ait jamais donné.

* * *

**Combien de kleenex ?!**

**(j'en ai utilisé beaucoup en rédigeant cet OS, je ne vous le cache pas.)**

**Bon, vous allez me dire : "Mais comment tu peux faire ça à Stiles et à Derek ?", oui je suis une sadique, j'assume. Mais j'aime explorer des méandres jamais empruntés auparavant. Et puis dans le fond, la mort est quelque chose de poétique. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a "après". Alors on peut tout imaginer. C'est le pouvoir magique de l'écriture.**

**Alors oui, c'est triste. N'empêche que Derek va continuer à vivre et finira même sans doute par être heureux. C'est une sorte d'happy ending, non ?! Ok, j'me tais. Commentez-moi, détestez-moi, aimez-moi. J'attends tous vos commentaires sur ce modeste OS. (et puis comme d'hab, j'aime bien savoir vos passages préférés, ça m'aide pas mal dans mon écriture !)**

**Love, love, love.**


End file.
